


Searching for fanic

by Niyaa27



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niyaa27/pseuds/Niyaa27
Summary: Hey all, I am new on archive and looking for a particular fanic of asami and akihito. I this fanic akihito is ice user and was given to asami by fei long. After that asami asked akihito to be his mate and in end Mikhail is enemy and was killed by asami. Please help me with find the name or send me the link.





	Searching for fanic

Hey all, I am new on archive and looking for a particular fanic of asami and akihito. I this fanic akihito is ice user and was given to asami by fei long. After that asami asked akihito to be his mate and in end Mikhail is enemy and was killed by asami. Please help me with find the name or send me the link.


End file.
